


The Worth of My Life

by Azyungel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Armor, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Erebor, Fanart, Gen, Gift Giving, Mithril, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azyungel/pseuds/Azyungel
Summary: A watercolor painting of Thorin giving Bilbo the mithril armor in The Hobbit 3: Battle of the Five Armies. I tried to capture the luminous quality of this beloved scene.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Worth of My Life




End file.
